FFVII Perfect Chaos
by SlaughterWhore
Summary: A short fanfic my friend Morgan and I wrote about our ff OC's  she is Ventus and I am Sekmet . Please Enjoy the randomness!
1. Chapter 1

"Are we there yet?" asked Yuffie.

"No." said Vincent.

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"Just shut up!" shouted Ventus, kicking Yuffie in the leg.

"Like, ow! Oh my god, Ven! Bitch!" yelled Yuffie, keeling over in pain.

"Don't call me Ven," said Ventus and she and her father turned away.

Just then (following necessary story clichés), Ventus' cell phone rang.

"Hello"?

"Greetings sister".

Ventus turned away so that she could not be heard, "What is it brother, I thought I told you never to call this number".

"Yes well Kadaj said it was urgent" replied Yahzoo.

"Well spit it out, what is it"?

"Brother says he knows were mother is".

Silence.

"Sister, are you still there"?

"...where should I meet you"?

"A little town called 'Edge', we are currently on the outskirts awaiting your arrival".

"What if I had said no," said Ventus.

"Heh, I said the same thing to brother, but he was sure that you would not back down".

"Hmm".

"Well we will await your arrival".

"Yes, I will arrive shortly. Though at the moment I cannot, I will leave tonight".

"Good, see you".

"Good bye".

"Who..?" began Vincent, but he stopped himself.

"The remnants. Don't worry about it, they don't really need me."

"Do they know? That your not a remnant like them?"

"Yes, they do. They just want mother back, and assume that I do too. What they don't know is-"

"Vincent!" yelled Cloud, approaching on his motorcycle.

"We've got a problem!" he said, coming to a sliding stop. "The- HOLY SHIT IT'S- oh, wait, no, your not Sephiroth... Who are you?"

Ventus blushed angrily. "You don't remember me? I just saved your ass two days ago! Remember? The-"

"Anyways," said Cloud, turning away, "Vincent. Kadaj said the second Sephiroth is coming, and that this other Sephiroth is going to team up with some Egyptian or something, and that the two of them will call Sephiroth, and that the whole trio is going to use their power to consume the lifestream! We have to find this second Sephiroth and kill him!"

"I'M NOT A MAN!" shouted Ventus.

"O.O What? Stop joking, there's no way you could-no never-your...".

Ventus rolled her eyes as Cloud had a mighty brain fart. She turned to her father, "Father, I-". Vincent nodded understandingly. She bowed, "Thank you father". She began walking to her motorcycle when Cloud grabbed her arm.

"Why would you ever want to bring him back, he only wants to destroy the Earth"!

She snatched her arm, "Y-you think I don't know that"! She angrily got on her motorcycle. As she raced away she did a wheelie off a cliff and flipped over, landing safely.

As Cloud watched is eyebrows furrowed, and he bit his lip. "I cant let this happen, not to-". He drew silent and looked down at the desert floor.

_**Meanwhile somewhere in Egypt...**_

"Are you sure it's here"?

"Of course I'm sure, I sold everything I owned for this map".

"But what if somebody has already-"?

"Shut up and keep digging"!

The two men continued to dig hastily. I t was early morning and the desert was pitch black.

Suddenly, _**shick!**_ The men looked down at a dusted wall. The glanced at eatchother than broke it down. As they walked around the underground fortress they noticed calligraphy upon the walls. Suddenly a stone door was in their sight, it was hard to miss because it was covered in jewels. They kicked it down and entered a dark room. "Quick light a match"!

"Uh-yes sir". The match was lit and they looked around, "Your kidding me, it's empty"!

"Dammit, it was a fake, there's no treasure"!

"Yeah, only this humongous coffin".

"WTF"!

They gathered around it, "Quick where's the crow bar"?

"Here".

They both pushed down on the bar but nothing happened.

They wiped their sweaty faces.

"Good thing I brought... this Dynamite!".

_**BOOOM!**_

They cheered and slowly removed the lid.

"What the-"!

_**Now back to Ventus...**_

"Is she here yet?" asked Loz.

"No. She won't arrive until this evening. I already told you." Sighed Yahzoo.

Loz started crying. Sobbing, he said "I miss big sister! *Sob*..."

Kadaj was beginning to feel impatient and worried as well. "Big sister... If she meets big brother... there will be a problem. Big brother is trouble, and trouble loves big sister. We must protect big sister. Its our duty as brothers, and its what mother would want us to do! Not to mention, we can't consume the lifestream's power without her. Brothers... distract Cloud. Kill him if you must, but don't allow him anywhere near big sister."

Meanwhile...

"Bitch, I've got you now!" said Reno, jumping out of a window, landing in a pile of potatoes and then running after Rude. "You owe me a ten, you gave me a five!"

"AHHHH!" shouted Rude.

That was random filler. Not important to the story. Please continue the REAL story.

_**Back to Egypt...**_

_**Drip.**_ Blood from the gravrobbers covered the ground and walls of the tomb. Slowly the murderer's eyes open, showing a dark purple eye and a bright purple eyes (this eyes pupil was shaped like an ankh) .

"Finally I have returned".

The figure took one of the man's jackets to cover her nude body and walked out into the desert. The sun started to rise, "Now...to find the girl".

_**Back to Ventus (btw) its only night where she is...**_

"Brother, where are Yahzoo and Loz?" asked Ventus as she got off her motorcycle.

"Making preparations. Are you hungry?" asked Kadaj.

"Yes, but where is Sephi's chosen? Is she awake?"

"Well, the fools I sold the map to are dead. I can tell because the tracker I put on them is no longer active. She's already killed them, that's for sure."

"How will she know where we are?"

"She'll sense you... along with where Sephiroth will be when you two summon him. Then we can take over the lifestream-"

"About that. You're not gonna take over the lifestream. Not you, not Sephiroth. Change of plans. Sephiroth no long desires the lifestream's power, and even if he did, I would stop him. I'm not like you. I'm not evil."

_**In the desert on the way to Edge...**_

_**...**_cloud was happily driving through the desert when suddenly, but not surprisingly, Yahzoo and Loz were playing old maid while sitting on their motorcycles. Cloud stopped, "Hey can I join". Yazoo and Loz looked up, "...SURE"! Cloud punched the air, "Yay"!

_**7 minutes later...**_

"DAMN I ALWAYS LOSE THIS STUPID ASS GAME" screamed Loz obnoxiously. "Hahahahahahahahahahaha!" laughed yahzoo and cloud. "Oh yeah, um can you turn around for a moment Cloud".

"Uh sure".

_**Clack!**_

Yazoo hit Cloud on the back of his head with his gun.

_**Meanwhile back in dumb ass Egypt...**_

Okay I'll summarize this. Okay so the "murderer" is actually the Egyptian goddess Sekmet, basically she was made to destroy mankind, but Ra got all lame and told her not to, but she was all F you old man. And so she left the gods and lived on earth as a pharaoh. Blah blah, and Egypt got taken over so she faked her death, even though she's immortal, and well she was asleep in her coffin, but the dumbass grave robbers happened to be in there when she woke up so she killed them/slash drank their blood, she's not a vampire for some reason she drinks blood, and so now she is on an airship that's heading to Edge to meet Ventus so she can bring back Sephi and rule the world like she used to, except it was only Egypt, wow that was a whole mess off miss punctuation in a whole not really a paragraph blah blah blah. cookies. Yay! Kelii is a women. Gabe is a carrot. Bwahahahazhaha. Kaboom.

_**- . -' Back to Ventus' cool story...**_

"Hey, brother! We got him! Just like you said!" shouted Loz, dragging a passed out Cloud.

"Let's celebrate!" called Yahzoo.

"Cloud...? What did you do to him?" Ventus said as she rushed over to him. "Cloud? Are you okay?" She asked softly, kneeling by him.

"You idiots! I told you to keep big brother away from her!" shouted Kadaj. "Nice going, you fig leaf bowling balls!"

"Where's Ventus?" asked Vincent, walking in epicly.

"SNICKERDOODLES!" yelled Cloud, suddenly sitting up and hitting Ventus in the head with his forehead of steel. Clunk.

"Oh...OW! Shit, Cloud! What's your head made of, steel? Damn!"

"Wait, who are you again?" asked Cloud.

"_You pathetic, self-centered, chocobo head, pervert!_" declared a serious voice.

"I'm not a pervert!" retorted Cloud.

"_Do you know who you just hit on the head?_"

"No, that's why I asked who."

As the mysterious figure walked forward, Vincent protectively stepped in front of Ventus.

The light revealed her to be a girl with purple eyes and an eye patch, and the hair of the darkest crimson. "Don't be a smart-ass, perv."

As Ventus stood up, Cloud racked his brain for a good comeback, and Vincent turned his head toward his daughter.

"Sekmet..."

"Ventus. Nice to actually meet you outside the dream realm."

DUN DUN DUNNN! The plot thickens!


	2. Chapter 2

"Your Sekmet?" asked Ventus.

"Am I as you expected?" replied Sekmet amused.

Ventus shrugged, "I don't know maybe the anti-Christ or at least Chuck Norris".

"Who?" asked Sekmet.

"Oh yeah you've been asleep for thousands of years, I guess you wouldn't know".

"Yes well I have no time to dilly dally, are you ready to summon Sephiroth?" Sekmet questioned.

"Not if I can help it" said Cloud as he stepped between Ventus and Sekmet. He pointed his sword right in front of her face.

"I have no time to fight, boy".

Cloud growled, "Boy? Your only like a year younger than me?".

Sekmet chuckled, "Were you not listening, I am thousands of years old, although to you I am only 20".

"Whatever I'm not letting you resurrect Sephiroth".

"Oh you think you can challenge me, and survive?" Sekmet scoffed.

"Cloud, stop-" began Ventus.

"Seriously, who the hell are you?" he asked.

SMACK!

"Did you just bitch slap me...?" Cloud lowered his sword and put his hand on the side of his face.

"Sekmet, are you ready to summon Sephiroth?" Ventus said with her back towards Cloud.

"..." Vincent stood by.

The remnants were silent.

Cloud ran to attack but tripped and fell on his face :D

Sekmet and Ventus stood facing each other. As they high-fived, lightning cracked the sky, and the mighty Sephiroth descended from the heavens on wings of darkness.

"...That's it?" asked Cloud, skeptic, as he wiped the dirt off his face.

Vincent looked up at Sephiroth, then looked towards Sekmet. Vincent grabbed Ventus by the arm and pulled her away.

"Father?" she asked as they disappeared in a swirl of red fabric.

Sephiroth flew lower to the ground. "Sekmet..."

Sekmet bowed in his presence, "Welcome back my lord".

Cloud struggled to get back up on his feet, "S-sephiroth, it can't...be".

Sephiroth smirked, "Did you miss me Cloud"?

Sekmet watched Cloud as he glared at Sephiroth, Sephiroth put his hand on top of her head, "Finally our time has come, now that you and...where is Ventus"?

"*Sigh* Vincent took her away".

"Hmm so it is just us for the moment?".

"Yes".

"Hmmm so we can...DANCE"!

"My lord?".

Suddenly Sephiroth started doing the worm on the ground while Cloud and Sekmet watched.

_**Meanwhile...**_

"Father what are you doing"?

"Did you know that Sephiroth's chosen was that woman"?

Ventus blinked, "Well yes, but I don't see how that is relevant to why you took me away!".

Vincent turned away, his back facing his daughter, "I don't...I don't want you anywhere near that woman".

"What, why not?".

"She... She only wants to kill. That, and to serve Sephiroth, it's her only purpose."

"So? We've both killed."

Vincent paused.

"But that isn't what keeps us alive. That woman won't live if she can't kill."

"I still don't understand," said Ventus.

"You're... the only one left, Ventus. I know you hate your mother, but Lucrecia... Its not her fault. Nothing is."

"Shut up! It's all her fault, and since she's dead, everything is... it's my fault!" Ventus' eyes began to water.

"No... Don't say that. It's my fault because... I couldn't stop her."

"No! You can say that as much as you want, but it doesn't make it true!" she shrieked.

"Ventus... you can't carry the weight of others... the weight of the past on your shoulders. You're too damn skinny." he said as he gave he a hug.

_**Back to Sephi, Cloudo, and Sekmet...**_

"Well, that was random. I think I'll go now..." Cloud said as he jumped onto his motorcycle and sped away.

Sekmet– 0/0 Awkward 0/0 –Sephi

"So... how about them bears?" asked Sephi.

"Bears? What bears? I don't see any."

"Oh they hid behind that bush".

"Bush? Weir in the middle of the desert".

"Anyways, uh what are you wearing"?

Sekmet looked down she was wearing a long jacket and the white dress that she found "I made sure to come here immediately, I-I didn't have time to change".

"No no it's fine, you look fine".

"R-really?".

"No...your hideously ugly".

Sekmet attempted to kick him between the legs, but only accomplished injuring her foot.

He chuckled, "I am only teasing you".

Sekmet mumbled, "Whatever, I am tired".

"Tired, how on earth are you tired, you have been asleep for thousands of years".

"Well I need a lot of sleep, being down on Earth makes be tired".

"- . - I suppose I need to rest as well".

"Yes, I am not the only one".

"Where are you staying?".

"I only arrived here 20 minutes previous to you, I have no where to stay".

"Damn".

"Wait my lord, I have an idea".

_**3 hours later...**_

_**Knock knock knock.**_ Ventus jumped up and ran to her window, she opened it, and Sekmet jumped inside.

"Gah!".

Sekmet shushed her. "Do you have a spare room, I could occupy for the night?".

"Uh".

Sephiroth jumped in to, "As well as me".

"... Ugh, why don't you stay with Kadaj? He has a big house, not a tiny apartment like me."

Sephiroth looked around the apartment. There was dirty dishes in the sink, and unfolded, wrinkly laundry on the sofa. The table had nothing on it but some dried flowers and a old half-drained glass of red wine with a layer of dust on the top. Sekmet looked at it with distaste "Yes, this two room one bath apartment is rather lack-luster," began Sephi. "However, godlike villains don't get paid like they used to, so I really don't care-"

Ventus stared him down. It was like seeing Chuck Norris trip. You don't believe it and you don't want to.

"It depends on whether you will actually be sleeping..."

"Ahahaha..." said Sephi.

Meanwhile... Cloud is getting home only to find...

"Cloud! Where have you been? You weren't at Denzel's conference! " yelled Tifa.

"That was today? Look, I'm really sorry... It's been a long day..."

"I don't wanna hear it! Get out!"

"Wha-? This is my house!"

"GET OUT!"

Three more hours later...

"Actually, if you consider the net force, it becomes quite apparent that-" said Sephi.

"Yo, I need a place to crash." said Cloud, climbing through the window.

"What the hell I only have two beds? How is this supposses to work out?".

Sekmet's eyes blinked sleepily, "I do not care, just find a place for me to sleep".

Cloud glared at Sekmet, "Why are you even here?".

Sekmet rubbed her eye without the eypatch, "Me? You're the only one out of place here. Besides, I would think you wouldn't want to be here with Sephiroth".

Cloud glanced at Sephi.

Sephi sighed, "Truce for a night?".

Cloud shrugged, "Eh, okay".

Sekmet frowned, "Great you made a peace treaty. That doesn't help figure out where weir actually sleeping".

Ventus fumed, "This is my house, I didn't say any of you could stay the night here"!

Nobody listened.

Sekmet continued, "Well I could sleep here in Ventus' room, and you two can share the other".

Cloud's eye twitch, "I won't kill him, but there is no way in hell I'm sharing a room with him".

Sekmet sighed, no progress in the situation whatsoever.

"If my father wakes up, none of you will ever sleep again, because he will come out of the basement and shoot the hell out of all of you. That means you too, Cloud." Warned Ventus. "Not to mention, if you're suggesting I share a room with either of you, you have got another thing coming because-"

"What if- " began Cloud.

"Just go to a f*cking motel! Get out of my house!" glared Ventus.

"What is this Motel you speak of?" asked Sekmet.

"Oh yeah. Yeah, that works. Ok. I'll tell you. So, a motel is this place..." Sephi and Sekmet walked out the window and somehow didn't even get a scratch after falling 4 stories.

"You leave too." Said Ventus tiredly.

"Maybe I don't want to."

"Maybe you should leave unless you want to sleep on the roof."

"That's fine with me," Cloud said as he climbed on the window and up to the roof.

At the motel...

"Master, what are we going to do about the priests?"

"Ha. Those bitchy priests died thousands of years ago, they can't get you now. Plus, I will protect you from them!" Sephiroth smiled triumphantly.

"I feel so safe." Sekmet rolled her eyes.

Skemet stepped up to the front desk, no one was there. She looked down at the shiny bell, _ding!_

Suddenly a Chinese man hurried out, "Oh halo"!

"Um hello" said Sekmet.

"How can I help you?".

"I would like to acquire two rooms for tonight".

The man nodded, "Oh okay".

He typed on the computer and stared at the screen.

"Oh okay that will be $1,438,567,650.42 gil please".

"Whaaaahhhh! That's over 9,000!".

Sephiroth nodded, "Yes and I only have $6 gil".

Sekmet looked in her jacket pocket, "I have 1 2 3 4...6,000 gil".

The man looked down, "Well you could rent the honey moon suite".

Sekmet, "- . - , How much"?

The man looked again, "Exactly $6,006.00 gil".

Sekmet twitched, "- . -'...".

"Ok. Here you go," said Sephiroth, pulling out his katana and cutting off the Chinese guy's head.

"Holy Shit, ass whole!" shouted the Chinese guy's head.

"O.O why aren't you dead?" asked Sekmet.

"Dat is because... I am an ancient Egyptian priest! Now I kill you, evil one! Bwahaha!" yelled the Chinese guys head.

"It can't be!" gasped Sekmet.

"Now I shall bite you to death!"

"Denied!" yelled Sephi, kicking the head out the window and all the way to the roof of Ventus' apartment, where it landed right next to a sleeping Cloud.

"You! Help me!" demanded the chinese guy.

"No... Roxas... put your pants back on... I don't like you like that... No... Stay back, Roxas!... Ventus! Thank you for saving me but shooting Roxas' head off!... I want a cookie..." sleep talked Cloud.

"Ass whole!" cursed the Chinese guy.

Sekmet smiled, "Ah finally, now I can get some sleep".

Sephiroth, "Me too".

Sekmet walked down the hall and opened a door, "WOAH!". Sekmet slammed the door and a continued walking, "Um do not go in there my lord".

Sekmet continued walking down the long hallway, Sephiroths eyes were glued to her.

She opened a rice paper door, as she slid it open she looked inside, "Ah this room is empty my Lord". Sephiroth stepped inside and looked around.

Sekmet bowed, "Goodnight my lord".

Before Sephiroth could turn around, she was gone.

Sekmet continued down the hall until, she finally decided there was no other empty rooms.

She sighed, "Well at this point I don't really care". She stopped where she was and sat against the wall.

_**The next morning...**_

Sekmet lay on her stomach. She felt a warmth slide down her back and her breath caught. She opened her eyes to see Sephiroth hovering over her, his chest was bare.

Sekmet's faced reddened, "My lord, ah, s-stop". As she spoke he continued to kiss her neck while holding her body tight.

"Ahh"!

_**Lol I can't believe I just typed that, oh well. Back to Ventus and Cloudo...**_

Ha ha psyche! Next Chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 (million)- Epic Battle Skillage Over 9000!

"Yaaaaawwwhhnnn~~~~n..."

"Did you sleep well, Cloudo?" asked Ventus.

"AIIIIEEEEEEEEE!" Cloud screamed in a feminine like fashion as he fell off the roof into Sephiroth's arms.

"Get off me. This ain't no yaoi, Cloud." Sephiroth said.

Sekmet just stood there, then looked towards the angry figure walking toward them. It was Vincent, death glaring them.

"Hey, wanna buy a Prius?" asked Sephiroth.

Vincent answered by shooting Sephiroth through the forehead, but the wound healed instantly.

Vincent walked over to Ventus and grabbed her by her collar. "Ventus, I have to know...are you...still a VIRGIN"?

Ventus blushed, "Of ofcourse I am"!

Sekmet chuckled and Vincent turned to her, his eyes glowing bright crimson. "You sekmet should not be here". Sekmets eyes blinked. "You are a BAD influence".

"Me? I don't run around with guns all the time"!

Vincent growled at her and sekmet hissed back.

"Father!" Ventus ran into Vincent's arms. "Its ok..."

"Its–...not ok," Vincent growled through his teeth. "Rrrr..."

"Father!"

"Vincent... is Chaos..?" asked Cloud.

"Chaos? Whats-" began Sekmet.


End file.
